Life Begind Again
by Sesshomarulovesme
Summary: Naraku is gone but what about Kikyo...
1. Default Chapter

Hello this is my first fic so I hope you like it. A friend of mine asked me to give it a try thanks

(Kirara14) thats her name. I don't own any InuYasha and probly never will. BooHoo

Life Begins Again

Part 1--Happy Days

It has been 9 months since InuYasha and his friends defeated Naraku. The Shikon Jewel is whole once more. Inuyasha and his friends all got to make a wish on the Jewel. InuYasha wished to be a full demon, but keep his heart pure. Kagome wished to be a half-demon, so she could be with InuYasha and still go back and see her family on the other side of the well. Sango wished for her brother back, but that he not remember what Naraku had him do. Miroku wished to be less of a pervert, because he knew Sango was the only woman for him. Shippo wished for Kagome to be his mother and also to go back and forth with her to see her family. He liked to play with Kagome's little brother Sota.

"Kagome, get up," her mother said. "You are going to be late for school." "I'm up mom," Kagome said. As she left for school she thought (thank goodness this the last day of school.) She waved to some of her friends as she got to school. They waved back and came over to see what she was going to be doing over the summer break.

Kagome said she would be going out of town to visit some old friends. Just then the bell rang to start classes. Several hours later the bell rings again to end all classes. School is finally over. Kagome waved goodbye to her friends and hurried home.

"Mom I'm home," Kagome yelled. "Good" her mom said, "here is the stuff you wanted me to pack for you." "Thanks mom you are the best," Kagome said as she kissed her mother goodbye. She said goodbye to the rest of her family and got Shippo and left for the well.

Meanwhile, back in the past. InuYasha is pacing back and forth by the well. Sango and Miroku were there as well. "When is she going to get here?" InuYasha says. "She will be here when she gets here. Be patient," Miroku said. "But she should have been here by now. How long does it take to do those tests she says she has to do," asked InuYasha.

Just then Kagome appeared at the top of the well. "It's about time," InuYasha said as he helped her out of the well with her pack. "I told you it would take some time," she said as she helped Shippo out of the well. Kagome Turned to see Sango and Miroku there as well. Sango was 5 months pregnant. Her and Miroku had been married for about 6 months now and still looked like they were on their honeymoon.

They all walked back to the village, InuYasha and Kagome hand in hand. That night InuYasha asked Kagome if she wanted to go for a walk with him. She said "Yes she would." As they walked through the forest InuYasha took Kagome's hand again. As they got to the God tree were they first meet, InuYasha and Kagome sat down by the tree.

"Kagome," InuYasha said. "Humm," she said. "When do you have to go back to your other family," he asked. "Not for 2 ½ months, why do you want me to leave now," she answered. "NO," he said. And held her close.

The next day, Sango and Kagome were helping Kaede in the garden when she asked, "How long would you be staying this time." Kagome answered that she would be here for 2 ½ months, and then she would have to go back and start school again. But she would still visit on the weekends. "Well that is good. Now InuYasha will quit pacing in my hut." They all laughed at this.

Later that night, InuYasha and Kagome were sitting by the tree again. When InuYasha smelled Kikyo's scent. (I wonder what she is doing here) he thought. (She knows I chose Kagome over her). After that Kagome and InuYasha walked but to Kaede's hut. Kagome asked, "I wonder what Kikyo was doing here?" InuYasha answered he did not know but he was going to find out. And left to see what she wanted.

Will update when I can enjoy ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own InuYasha or anything else to do with him. To bad for me.

Part 2--Kikyo's Return

Kagome did not want InuYasha to go alone so she followed him. She did not trust Kikyo. Ever since the Shikon Jewel was restored and Kagome was entrusted with its safety, Kikyo has been after InuYasha.

She found them at the scared tree; Kikyo had her arms around InuYasha and was trying to get him to kiss her. For Kikyo knew if InuYasha showed up that Kagome would not be to far behind. She was trying to convince InuYasha now that she does have to guard the jewel they could be together. Just like they were going to be 50 years ago, but Naraku deceived them bath.

InuYasha reaches up and removes Kikyo's arms from around him and tells her that he loves Kagome. When Kagome hears this she is over come with joy. She leaves her hiding place and goes over to InuYasha and tells him that she loves him as well. InuYasha takes Kagome in his arms and kisses her. Kikyo see this and is over come with jealousy stabs Kagome in the back.

Kagome screams in pain and it could be heard all the way back to the village, were Miroku and Sango hear her. Both were concerned and went to see what was wrong. Why was Kagome screaming out in pain? Little did Kikyo know that tKagome had made a wish on the shikon Jewel to be a half-demon? Kikyo looked at InuYasha and told him that if she could not have him in hell with her that he could not have Kagome on Earth with him. And with that she left to let InuYasha to morn the lose of Kagome.

Sango and Miroku showed up just in time to see Kikyo disappear. They looked over and saw InuYasha sitting on the ground with Kagome wrapped in his arms. There was blood all around them. InuYasha tells them what happened with Kikyo and what she did. InuYasha carried Kagome to Kaede's hut. Once there they told Kaede what happened. She thought about this and wonders what her sister was up to. Was this a trick to get InuYasha back? And what would she do when she finds out that Kagome did not die from the wounds.

Kaede patched Kagome up and told her to rest awhile. InuYasha stayed by her side all night and half of the day. When she woke up about noon, she was fine but a little stiff. InuYasha hovered over her the rest of the day, till she him if he did not stop hovering she was going to go home, back though the well. InuYasha stopped hovering because he knew he could not get through the well in his full demon form now. But kept a close eye on her.

3 Days Later

InuYasha and the gang went on a picnic. Shippo was playing with a ball that Kagome had given him, when Kikyo showed up and kidnapped him. Shippo yelled for his Mamma. Kagome and the rest went to his rescue. Kikyo told them if they wanted to get Shippo back that InuYasha would have to willingly go to hell with her if not them Shippo would go in his place.

Kagome had had enough of Kikyo and her constant interference in their lives. She was going to put Kikyo back were she belonged. In hell.


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own InuYasha But I do own this story Yea for me

Part 3

Kagome told Kikyo to go give her back her child Shippo. Kikyo just laugh at her "I guess I did not stab you in the right place for you to die, but I will not fail again," Kikyo told Kagome. Just then she dropped Shippo as an arrow came fling past her, Kaede had showed up and shot the arrow. She did not think her sister would leave so she came to help InuYasha and Kagome. Kikyo was not happy that her own sister would go against her. "You side with them and not me your own sister Kaede," Kikyo said. "Yes, Kikyo because you should not be here. You died 50 years ago, and now that you are back your heart has turned to be dust like the rest of your body." Kaede told her.

Just then Kikyo went after Kagome because she had started to leave. She did not want anyone to get hurt by Kikyo. Kikyo chased after her. InuYasha yells to Miroku to take Sango, Shippo and Kaede back to the village. He was going to help Kagome. Sango protested but Miroku insisted for the baby's sake. She was not happy but for the baby she would go back to the villager. But only if Miroku went to help InuYasha and Kagome deal with Kikyo would she go to the village with Shippo and Kaede. Miroku agreed and kissed her and said "See you soon. I love you." and left.

Sango, Shipp, and Kaede went back to the village to wait. InuYasha caught up with Kagome and Kikyo in a large clearing. Kagome yells at Kikyo "I am going to send you back to hell were you belong." Kikyo just laughs and draws her bow and lets an arrow fly. Kagome dodged it and let one fly of her own. She missed. They both notch another arrow and let them fly at the same time. InuYasha runs at Kagome and nocks her to the ground as Kikyo's arrow flies past ripping his shirt. But Kagome's arrow finds its mark and lands in Kikyo's chest, right were her heart should have been.

Kikyo falls to the ground clutching her chest. She can't believe InuYasha saved Kagome and is holding her like he will never let her go. (What about me InuYasha) she thought. All the souls that she stole were leaving her body. She was turning back into a lump of clay. But they thought they heard her say she would be back and get what is hers namely InuYasha. When she was gone Kagome, InuYasha and Miroku Picked up Kikyo's remains and took them back to the village, back to her sister Kaede.

Shippo and Sango were glad they were all right. InuYasha gave the remains to Kaede. Kaede buried the remains, she was glad her sister's sole could finally rest in peace. InuYasha told Kaede what they thought they heard. She did not like the sound of that.


End file.
